the_seekers_chroniclefandomcom-20200215-history
Sergeant Niko Germaine-Conven
Personal Information Niko's Diary Appearance A grey-haired wastelander in his early forties with an augmented eye and an augmented hand. Personality A stern and focused fellow who is incredibly protective of the women in his life due to the trauma of losing his wife, Sarana, and his daughter, Molly, years ago. Backstory A private investigator in New Yuvon who met a woman called Sarana who was clearly both human and out of her depth. He let her sleep in his apartment (she chose to sleep in a cupboard). She died in childbirth as she couldn't go to hospital without the risk of being kidnapped (she was human) and the Artificer's Union doctors were ill-prepared for a human's more delicate anatomy. Little did he know that Sarana was one of Salvation's missing Beloved (he didn't even know who Salvation was at the time) and a later run in with her sister, Talon (whom he also didn't know about) and Taurus left him without a hand and in need of an augmentation. He then raised his daughter, Molly, as a single parent. Salvation knew he had her by this point but due to unknown reasons they don't kidnap children under the age of seven. Beacon noticed this strange attention from stealthy augmented types, created a clone of the girl (without a real mind) and swapped the two while the girl was sleeping and after hitting Niko with a dose of Repressitol mixed in with Hypnospray. When Niko came to, five zeds which had been led onto the location by Beacon were busy infecting the mindless Molly clone. He had to put her down and, thinking he had failed his dead wife and killed his daughter, Niko fell into a depressive state. Niko joined the rangers after the New Yuvon coup, went through basic training, and went out on his first mission with a young human doctor he had all but adopted (Patty Nicholson). His first mission was the Lighthouse Mission where he met Dr. Lisa Germaine, recently returned from Earth, and later discovered that his daughter, Molly, had been taken by Beacon years ago and was currently living out a high school life in Virtual Reality under the supervision of a technokinetic borderline psyker who was just managing to hold onto his sanity. In a snap decision before the attack on Beacon Suicide Mission Lisa and Niko decided to marry, both changing their last names to Germaine-Conven. During the suicide mission they were able to rescued Molly, and then returned to Ranger Town to become a teacher while his wife worked in the local hospital. They are currently raising their daughter, Molly, and step son Charlie while waiting for the birth the newest member of the family Sinclair Lyona Germaine-Conven. They frequently stay in contact with their adoptive daughter, Patty and a very proud of her accomplishments. You can learn more about Niko by reading his diary. Quotes Quotes By * "Bloody hell, you're BLUE now?!" - to Glitch after he had reverted to his Hashin colouration. Quotes About * "Hey, sugar" - Lisa's pet name for Niko Conversations * "Quote" - reference Rumours * He has a fetish for humans. Inspirations and Soundtrack * OOC Information Category:Characters